At Long Last
by Kamen Disguise
Summary: Manga-verse. Takes place after the last chapter, when Sana and Hayama are allowed another moment alone together. Pointless fluff. Enjoy!


**A/N: **Having read the whole series in a day, right after I finished I was struck with the impulse to drabble, and thus came out this messy inspiration. This was written with a fatigued mind at midnight, and I only added a few minor edits. It could have been written better but nevertheless I'm happy I bothered to spit this out. Nothing but mindless fluff. Enjoy!

**Note:** This takes place right after the last chapter, skipping forward to nighttime.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Kodocha belongs to Miho Obana, a freaking drama genius. If I owned Miho Obana, there would be one last chapter highlighting their high school years. Alas...

* * *

><p><strong>At Long Last<strong>

**`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
><strong>

"Hey, Sana."

"Hmm?" Said girl hummed in query, pausing from her work to look up at the boy who called her name. "What is it, Hayama?" Sana asked.

Akito stared at her for a few seconds, and it was as if either something on her face had captivated him or his brain had temporarily forgotten the words he was going to say. It was late in the evening, and with Hayama's preplanned departure the next day and not much time on the clock left, the two almost-tenth-graders had decided to spend the rest of the day in each other's company at Sana's place, where Rei was gone visiting his girlfriend and Sana's mother had supposedly disappeared within the confines of her office. Presently, the two seated themselves around the coffee table; Sana kneeled comfortably beside the table with letters from listeners of her radio show spread across the top, while Akito claimed the side of the couch opposite to her position, content to watch her work.

Content, that is, till now, after thirty minutes of just watching her work, when he called out her name. His mind blank, Akito continued to stare in Sana's general direction with his patented deadpan face, subconsciously noting that he liked how the subtle curl of Sana's hair rest on her neck…

"Hayama?" Sana asked again, curving an eyebrow to indicate her curiosity and concern at his prolonged silence. Akito then broke out of his trance and, as if nothing had happened, patted with his left, working hand the spot next to him on the couch, gesturing for her presence (like he had done once before a long time ago, when they were just kids trying to define their relationship—were they still kids?).

"Here," he said, as if to emphasize the action, but Sana had already gotten the message, smiling lightly and obliging by making her way over to where his hand had touched the couch, abandoning work she knew had no deadline.

"What?" she said, and when he shrugged in response, she only smiled and filled the silence by pulling over his right hand and poking at it, so that whenever it would twitch in reaction to her touch, she would either hum or giggle happily, her face beaming as it had been the whole day since his arrival. Her activity was put to a stop when Akito covered her right, prodding hand with his left, catching her attention and causing her to look up to find him looking calmly into her eyes. She only smiled.

"I missed you." His hand enclosed hers a little more.

"I know, you said that already," she said, smiling widely. Nevertheless, she echoed: "I missed you, too."

As if frustrated, Akito's mouth formed into a weird scrunch. "No, I mean I _really missed _you." And suddenly Sana found herself pressed against the back of the couch, mind tensing but body expecting as his face moved closer to hers, eyes penetrating her in a familiar, intimidating, but not wholly unwelcome and slightly thrilling kind of way that she had missed while they'd been apart. He was so close she could feel his next words on her face as he breathed them out quietly: "It's been awhile since we've been alone without any interruptions." Sana nodded absently in agreement, vaguely recalling all their moments together that whole day ruined by unprecedented phone calls or visits from old friends, though unable to pinpoint who they were as her mind was currently preoccupied with a certain boy.

"That's true, the whole da—mmm." Sana's weak reply was cut off by her boyfriend's closed lips against hers in a kiss that bordered between chaste and passionate, just like their situation hours before but in Sana's instead of Akito's deserted abode. When they broke apart a few sweet moments later, Akito rest his warm forehead against hers, both strong and weak arm supporting his body against the back of the couch, as they reveled silently in this precious moment between them. As Akito stared deeply into Sana's eyes, she half realized that somehow he had ended up half straddling her, but she paid no heed to their position, only his face.

"When I come back, we…" Akito paused, starting to blush at his own words, but then gathered the minimal courage to continue, "we'd better spend more time together, got it?"

Sana nodded slowly, as if still processing his words or their proximity after so long. "To make up for lost time, right?" she said softly, smiling up at him. He gave his own small, special smile back that left Sana with the sudden urge to initiate the kiss for once. He entangled his functioning left hand with her right, and with smiles on both their faces, he lowered his head once more to claim what he had sought and dreamed about for three whole years. And as she lifted her head to meet him, he murmured one word:

"Right."

* * *

><p><em>Feedback? <em>


End file.
